


A New Way Of Life

by look_ma_im_on_tv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Punk Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_ma_im_on_tv/pseuds/look_ma_im_on_tv
Summary: Logan has always been the uptight, perfect, straight-A student, but that changes when Damian (Deceit) moves to his town and shows him what living is.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	A New Way Of Life

Logan had been the ‘smart kid’ and ‘teacher’s pet’ since his first day of school. He had always been in honors classes, always knew the answers and raised his hand, and he’d even skipped a grade or two. All to prove every single day that he was the smart one. It had been this way for 8 ¼ school years. He had made it to his junior year of high school, and with the ACT’s coming soon, he was going to focus every bit of his energy on studyin--

_ Who’s he? _

A new student walked into the classroom, a solid 13 minutes late. He had a messy mop of sandy blonde hair, torn and overused clothes, and an air of confidence about him. Logan looked around to avoid staring and realized with a start that, of course, the only dest left was right next to his. 

Well, almost next to his, Logan was grateful for the small amount of space between the desks that allowed people to walk. He wasn’t sure how reliable his focus would be if they were to sit right next to each other.

As the stranger got closer, Logan noticed his eyes. He had heterochromia, causing one eye to be an entrancing shade of brown and the other to be a bright golden yellow. 

He slumped into his chair, smirking knowingly at Logan.

“I know, don’t I just look amazing today?”

Logan might have combusted at that, he failed at his attempt to refute this statement. But this new person wasn’t exactly wrong.

_ Oh no. _

Seeing Logan’s reaction, he laughed. “It’s okay, I’m mostly just teasing you, pocket protector.”

The conversation was thankfully interrupted by the teacher at the head of the room. 

“There’s a new student today as I’m sure you all can tell,” Mr. Larson started, “Stand up Janus, so people know who you are.”

“Oh, no need to remember my name,” he said standing up,”I’m sure I’ll get kicked out of this place soon, just like all the others.” After a long pause of awkward staring, he suddenly changed his entire demeanour to a cheerful one. “I’m kidding! I’m just here cause we moved, relax!” He sat down, smiling to himself.

Logan was baffled, and internally groaned when he realized that his feelings were betraying him. Janus was going to be difficult to ignore.

~~~~~~~~~~

Though that was the only class they had together, Janus didn't seem to waste a moment of it. Seemingly ever the catterbox, Janus found anything and everything to talk about, though Logan didn't exactly find him loud or agitating.

Janus was cool and collected, and obviously a delinquent, and yet Logan still enjoyed his company, even if it was distracting from his work.

One day, Logan was once again struggling to focus when a hand smacked down on his desk. He looked up to see a smiling Janus.

"What is it that you want?" He sputtered out. It had been three weeks and this miscreant was still making Logan flustered.

"You should come hang out with me, after school I mean. And no, you can't say you're busy studying either. I know for a fact that midterms were last week, so that's no excuse."

"Wait one moment.  _ You _ want to 'hang out' with  _ me _ ?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Why? We are figuratively polar opposites of each other."

"Because you're fun to tease. And of course, good looking too."

This boy was going to kill him if he kept this up. 

"Alright. I will meet with you after school then," he mumbled under his breath. 

"Great. See you then," Janus said, walking away.

"Where are you going? Class is about to begin."

"Anywhere else," Janus called behind him, sauntering out the door with a smug look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~

Logan stood by the doors, tapping his fingers together nervously as he waited for Janus. He craned his neck, scanning the faces of the students hurriedly leaving the building and trying to find him. Eventually the last of the students walked out the doors and Logan sunk a bit. So it was a joke after all.

As he went to turn around and exit through the doors himself, he ran right into someone, falling to the ground. Or, he would have fallen to the ground if he wasn't caught.

"Careful there. I don't think you getting hurt would be a good way to start the afternoon."

"Janus! Were you behind me this entire time while I was looking for you?!"

"I missed last class, remember? I wasn't in the school, so I came in, saw you waiting, and decided to surprise you."

Standing up and brushing himself off with a huff, Logan replied in a bitter tone, "Well then count me as thoroughly surprised. Don't ever do that again, lest one of us gets  _ actually  _ hurt."

"Alright, okay," Janus said with his hands up in innocence, "Come on, I gotta show you a place."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Is this your house?" Logan asked, head cocked to one side curiously and hesitating by the sidewalk.

"Yeah. Come on, it's not like it's going to eat you or something."

As Logan stepped inside he questioned everything. Why was he here? He hardly knew Janus, this was practically a stranger's house! He could get murdered or something, and yet he still didn't say no. Why?

He followed him upstairs and into a room. Janus's room, Logan realized with a start.

Janus walked over to his closet and started pulling things out, seemingly at random. Logan stood there awkwardly, looking around at the messy room and its poster-covered walls. Band posters, mostly.

Janus caught him staring at a few of them and smirked. "If you wanted to listen to music you should have said something!" He walked over to his CD player and pressed play, causing a guitar riff to blare out the speaker. It wasn't the classical music Logan was used to, but he couldn't exactly say he disliked the difference.

Janus threw a bundle of clothes to Logan. "Get changed into those," he shouted over the music.

"Why?" Logan said, barely having caught the bundle.

"Cause then you won't eaten alive where we're going. We shouldn't run into anyone, but if we do they'll agree with me: That dress shirt is way too nice. Besides, it could get torn."

"Fine then, I'll amuse you. Where is your bathroom?"

"Why don't you just change here?" He challenged mischievously.

Logan froze, eyes wide and completely stuck. "W-what?"

Janus burst into ringing laughter. "I'm just screwing with you! It's the room right across the hallway from mine."

Regaining his composure, Logan went across the hall to change. Looking into the mirror, he was surprised. Janus had given him an old leather jacket covered in patches, fishnet fingerless gloves, loose and torn black jeans, and a tattered band t-shirt. And… it wasn't bad. It was certainly more comfortable than his old clothes. However, something was missing. Logan pulled his striped blue tie out of his pile of clothes and put it on. It looked painfully out of place, but Logan refused to desert it. After gathering his old clothes, Logan stepped back into Janus's noisy room.

Janus walked over, looking Logan up and down. "Kept the tie?"

"Yes. I like it."

He hummed, thinking. He had what appeared to be a lightbulb moment and grabbed Logan's tie, loosening it sloppily. Logan stood stiff and felt his face get even redder. "There. Now it fits better. How do you like it?" he asked, pointing over to a cracked mirror propped against the wall.

Logan walked over to it, looking at himself in the glass. "I believe this outfit is well suited. I certainly match you better. And… I appreciate you letting me borrow them."

"Borrow? If you like them, keep them. Might be nice for you to own more than just funeral clothes."

Surprised, Logan asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," he answered nonchalantly, "Now come on, let's go before it gets dark."

~~~~~~~~~~

Janus brought him to an old junkyard, filled with cars and old toys and almost anything you could imagine, all of it broken and discarded. They walked over to an old busted truck with a shell on it, and Janus opened the back hatch.

Arms wide in a dramatic gesture, he said, "Ta da! Welcome to my home away from home!"

Inside there were various strings of battery-powered lights scattered around, a radio, a couple of folding chairs, and an old blanket arranged like a rug. The two climbed in, situating themselves in the chairs and blaring music from the tiny radio. They stayed there for hours, talking about anything and everything.

"Janus, didn't you move here fairly recently? I ask because it appears that you've set yourself up rather quickly."

"Yes, well, what can I say? I have a knack for finding things. And far too much time on my hands if you ask my mom."

"Maybe you would be busier if you went to your classes. I never seem to have free time."

"What? Did you miss me today?"

Logan buried his face in his hands, objecting, "You have got to stop doing that!"

"Doing what? Being charming?"

" _ That! _ Saying things like that! Saying things that make me all flustered and confused like this."

"And why does it make you confused?"

"If I  _ knew _ , I doubt it would make me confused, now would it?"

"Maybe this'll help," Janus muttered, hardly able to be heard before bringing Logan's lips to his.

_ What? _

They separated and Logan gasped.

"That help make things a bit clearer for you?"

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Logan pressed his fingers to his lips, simultaneously enjoying and regretting all of this. 

"Yes. It did," he breathed.

"And…?"

"And… I--"  _ No. No. No. _ "Don't do that." He forced himself to say harshly.

"What? I thought--"

"I must leave. Immediately." Logan hurriedly got up and out of the truck, running away and ignoring Janus's screaming protests behind him, as well as the one from himself. He only ever stopped running when he got to his own house, threw himself on his bed, and let himself cry.

~~~~~~~~~~

Logan sank into his desk and immediately put his head down. If Janus actually came to class, how was he supposed to face him? After several minutes of hiding like this and not listening to the lesson, there was a commotion outside the room, audible through the door. Immediately, several students went running up to the door, pausing for a moment to peek out the window before running out of the room and adding to the noise by chanting in unison.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Logan rolled his eyes. He usually ignored these pointless displays of violence, but even he ran out the door, expecting the worst and receiving it.

"Janus! Stop!" He shouted, his words disappearing in the other yells. Janus and another student were fighting on the ground, Janus obviously winning. He was on top of the other kid, wailing punches at his already damaged face. Logan pushed through the crowd and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him away from the poor kid as best as he could.

"Get off of me, Logan! Unless you want me to put you in his place!"

"I know you will not," Logan said coolly. "Come on. He has had enough."

"Like you care. I bet that you don't even know what his name is. You don't care about him, all you ever care about is school and where does that get you? You're still stupid. You're going to be alone, Logan. Alone with nothing but your work to keep you company."

"Is this seriously about last night, you fool? Leave our fellow students alone then. I'm your problem, not him."

"You selfish bastard. You think this is about you? I really don't care, Logan," he muttered as he shoved past him and walked into the classroom.

After getting the injured student some help, everyone eventually filed back into the classroom. Logan sat in his own seat, ignoring Janus's glare.

~~~~~~~~~~

Logan sat in his room in lonely silence. Strangely, even after what happened today, he missed Janus. He had been the closest to a friend Logan had ever had, and he enjoyed his company. He looked at the sad patched jacket in the corner of his room and lit up. He had an idea.

He got dressed with all of the clothes Janus had given him and paused at his window. He knew for a fact that he could make it to the tree and down from here, but he had never done something without permission before.  _ Janus would be ashamed,  _ he thought with a laugh to himself as he climbed out and down the tree, taking off running down the road.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gasping for breath, Logan finally stopped. Looking up, he told a breath to steady himself and rang the doorbell. 

A woman's voice called, "One moment!" and after the promised moment, the door swung open and a very homely woman was on the other side.

"Hello, my name is Logan. I am here because--"

"Oh! You must be Janus's friend!" she said cheerfully. "He's upstairs, sort of moping, but you can just go say hi anyways, okay?"

"Uh-- thank you, Miss."

Logan cautiously walked upstairs and knocked on Janus's door, despite the fact that there was no way he'd be able to hear him over his music. He cracked the door open and peered inside. Janus was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and not noticing Logan was there.

He swung the door open the rest of the way and stood in the doorway awkwardly.

Not moving a muscle, Janus said, "Please go away Mom."

"It is not your mother at the door. It's Logan. I came to apo--"

"What?!" Janus shot up. "What the  _ hell _ do you think you're doing here, study freak?"

"If you had let me finish saying my sentence, you would know that I came here to apologize to you."

"Apologize for what?" He spat out sarcastically. " _ I  _ was the one who encroached on your precious study time."

"I was looking out for myself. I am not apologizing for rejecting you. I… may regret it, but I am not sorry for it. I came to apologize for being rude and sudden about the ordeal."

Janus stopped, processing what Logan had said. He scoffed. "You just left. I'd be fine if you had gotten mad, or even if you had hit me, but you didn't do any of that. If you had, I could've apologized or something. But instead you just walked out. And now you're saying you regret it? Pick one, glasses."

"Fine. Do you want for some speech from me? Here."

"I used to see people such as yourself as a waste of a person. Seeing you all skip classes and interrupt things while I was quiet and studious infuriated me. However, that perspective began to shift once you began talking to me. 

"You were incredibly charismatic, and shockingly intelligent. When we were at your house, and you gave me these clothes, and you played your style of music, when we were in the back of the truck… It was all new to me, and I felt  _ real _ , Janus. I felt like a human being for the first time. A real person with thoughts and emotions, instead of an autonomous robot. 

"I… realized that I had developed feelings of affection towards you. I thought it was ridiculous at the time. I couldn't imagine it. There was quite a lot at stake for me. It seemed like it was a choice between everything I had worked for, or you. In a state of panic, I ran away. I thought that my schooling would be the preferable option, but tonight I believe that I changed my mind. In simple terms, you make me happy, Janus. That's why I'm here."

Janus contemplated and smiled to himself. "I think that you somehow get even hotter when you give a speech like that."

Logan froze up and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head and smiling.

"Can I try again?"

Logan paused, and then nodded his head, expectant this time when Janus pulled his hands away from his face and kissed him. He raked his fingers through Logan's hair gently. Logan let his stuck-up attitude soften and melt away into Janus. He was so happy he changed his mind.


End file.
